Twilight's Invators
by White dragon 09
Summary: Two unexpected people come to the Cullen's house saying it was never for sale and it is theirs and out of nowhere Renesmee goes missing.
1. Coming home

**Chapter one**

**Suki's P.O.V**

While we were on the plane to Washington I got bored. My older sister is lucky. She got the window seat while listening to music. She is medium and slender. Her hair goes to the middle of her back. It is straight long and white. Her eyes are an envyable shade of blue and her skin is tan. She is17 years old. Also she has doggy ears , but humans can't see them. Only demons like us. She is a fire demon.

I am a fox demon. My powers are purificastoin. That can turn anything or body into dust, weather control, and crimson dragon which makes dragon shaped fire attack or kill anything or body.

I have long straight pink hair to the middle of my back, tall, slender,tanish skin like my sister and my eyes are violet. We are coming back from a long trip to Japan. Our cousin Kagome asked us to help her fight to get the sacred jewel shards. It was a tough fight but we won and now we're coming back. I'm still getting trained by my sister so that was part of the reason Forks got so much rain.

The plane started slowing down to a stop.

"_Attention passengers we have now arrived in Washington. Please stay in your seat until further notice."_

Then everybody started to get up. Didn't they hear what the person just said. Kira started to stand up too.

" Kira! She just said to stay in your seat."

" I know. They're starting a new organized way to exit so they are going to dismiss by rowed and now its our sometimes you can be an idiot." She told me

We walked through the door and reached outside.

" Okay from here we walk." Kira said

"I want to get there fast so lets run." I protested

" No I want to walk. Just to see how the place has changed."

"Well we can so that after we put our things down and sleep."

She finaly gave in and we were just about to run when I thought of something.

" Kira, you know that we are so stupid." I said

"Why?"

" Because we forgot that you could transport us and we didn't have to pay" I felt so dumb

" Oh, well that was stupid."she took out a picture of our house and I knew we would be there in seconds.


	2. Hunting

**Bella's P.O.V**

Poor Emmett, two weeks ago he found out that Rosalie had beencheating on him with Felix. I feel realy bad. He doesn't want to so anything anymore. All he does is sit in front of the T.V and stares at it. He doesn't want to hunt either.

"Emmett you have to get over her." We all reminded him.

Carlisle said he would get over her in a couple of days and be back to normal.

"Mama what's wrong with him." My daughter questioned

"He's just going through something. Don't worry about it."I reasured her

That night we all had plans to go hunting.

"Emmett wanna go grab a grizzly bear or two?" Edward asked

"Nah-"he said "maybe another time."

"You sure?" Alice said

"ya"

"Well, Jacob will be coming over to take care of Renesemee while we're gone also –"

I was interupted by Jacob.

"Hey guys, how ya doin? Wow Emmett, I barely recognizied you. Your so quiet now."

" Shut up jacob!" I yelled "Anyway there is food in the kitchen if yall get hungry and if something happens call Carlisle. Got it? We'll be bacl in a day or two. Ok bye! Love you." I inched towards the door and turned back around.

" By the way Alice said that she's beengetting a strange feeling about tonight so be aware."

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I still can't belive it. Why would she so this to me. Okay I admit it,people so find me annoying sometimes, but they always talked to me about it. Well mostly Esme but why? Em you haveto get a hold of yourself. She cheated, lied, and left me for some stupid Voturi. It's her loss. I mean there are plenty of vampires that are hot right? I want to crawl under a rock but I'll end up breaking it.

" Hey Emmett, I'm sorry man. I knew she was a slut from the beginning."

" Don't call her that again Jacob or I'll" I stoped

" Do you hear that?" I asked him

"Hear what dude?" he said

" I heard foot steps. Listen there it goes again." I listened to the gentle but firm foot steps

**That's the end of chapter 2. please R&R =)**


	3. Surprise!

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight **

**Suki's P.O.V**

"Wow, its changed." Kira said with astonishment as we both stared at our white mansoin. It had lights on.

" Kira! You forgat to turn the lights off!"I yelled at her

"Great that's gana cost a fortune. I'm surprised the light bulb didn't go out though."

"I didn't do it I swear!"she protested

" What, do you think it turned on by itself?" I said. Then the lights went out.

"See, problem solved. It burned out after seven ;years of hard work." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, lets git in. I'm tired" I said and headed for the door. Kira skiped ahead of me.

When I opened the door and walked into the house I was first mad at Kira for not locking it, because you know some hobo could easily get in and throw a party or something,and even more fustrated at her for changing everything. I looked around for her to yell at but she was gone. I looked at the big T.V that was against the wall. My sword collection was supposed to be there,and all that furniture, all we had was two fuzzy red been bags not couches and rugs. Why get a lot of furniture when nobody comes to visit and only two teenagers live here? There were painting of flowers and all this mushy stuff I didn't like where there was supposed to be a portrait of my parents ,who are now dead and my favorite movies carefuly placed on shelves. Again I wanted to know where Kira was so I could scream at her even louder! I started to wander around the house and I wlked into the kitchen. Everything was changed there too! On the wall there was suppose to be a picture of a cherry blossom tree but there was something saying " _worlds best mom"_ I angraly yelled "I'm not a mom!"

"Lets see what else Kira changed." I decided to walk into my room which of course was most important me but of course when I enterd my room I saw a little girl with thick brown curls hanging to her waist and two guys sitting on my bed. Well it's not realy my bed because Kira changed that too! Then I dumbly asked "Are any of you hobos?"

"No we are not hobos who are you?" said the tan guy

"I am Suki Takahashi, who are you ?" I asked ,there was no response

"Suki!" Kira said from around the corner. " Do you smell that sent?" she whispered so only I could here. I sniffed the air like a dog feeling and looking like a complete idiot. There was a long pause.

"vvvvvampires" Kira stuttered

**A/N So that's the end of this chapter, hope you like it please R&R or I won't post fast. Later **


	4. Called

**Chapter 4**

_Rrrriinnngg_. I heard my phone ring as I entered my car to leave.

"Hello," I answered nonchalantly

"Um Carlisle, you've got to get down here." Emmett said. I am surprised he's talking.

"Emmett I'm glad you finaly said a complete sentence."

" Ya whatever, just hurry up and get here. There's a problem."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay"

" No its not okay that's why I called you otherwise I would have still been on the couch waching the game. Now get here fast!!"

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

The two girls sat on the couch. They looked so strange. One girl had pink hair and a pink fluffy tail with violet eyes. The other had white hair with doggy ears at the top of her head.

"How do you know we're vampires?" I asked very sweetly.

"Well you see, we're demons. A lot more stronger than any other living creature on this planet. We've head about vampires and werewolves in our clan. When we were little we would hear legends about how vampires would soon perish and demons will once again rule the world like it used to be." Said the girl with the pink hair. I felt chiles run down my spine when she said vampires will parish and demons will rule the world like it used to be.

"Wait I thought vampires where stronger faster and can do anything better than anything that lives and breaths. Well maybe exept in a pie eating contest." Emmett said starting to get annoyed.

"Nope, oh and your welcome for all the rain you got. I guess if it wasn't for me your secret woud have been out by now."said the pink haired girl.

"You can control weather!!" I said amazed

"Please,she's probably making it up to impress us." Jacob told me. I looked outside. It was a beautiful day. There was not one cloud in the sky until Jacob said that. I'm no meterologist but I swear I saw a tornado about to form. She must've seen the worried look on my face because it quickley went away.

"So do you eat,sleep, get tired,hurt, or die?" I asked curiosly

"Nessie!" Emmett and Jacob said together

"Wow, name a child after a monster very…..odd." said white haired girl.

"No! My name is Renesmee but they call me Nessie as a nickname" I explained " And this is Emmett and Jacob" I pointed to them as I said their names " What are your names?" I asked

"I'm Suki,and this is my sister Kira. Our names fit the way some people think about us. For instance, Suki means beloved." Said the pink haired girl. I mean Suki.

"What does Kira mean?" I asked but she ignored my question.

"You don't wana know." Kira simply answered

"What, is there something wrong with it." Jacob said

"Hey, what's wrong with … Emmett right?" Kira questioned. Suddenly Carlisle walked through the door.

" Hello, is there a problem here?" Carlisle said

" Obviously, or we wouldn't have stayed." Suki answered rudley. Kira glared at her before beginning.

"Yes you see, this house was never for sale or rent or whatever you call it. This is actually our house. We just went to Japan to take care of some buisness and now we're back. My sister and I still lived here before any of yall moved in." Kira explained.

"Really, well we never threw away anything that was in here. We were planing to give it to charity. If you still want it they are in our garage in boxes. No wonder there was so much stuff in here when we moved in." Carlisle said.

"You packed my things in a box!! In _my_ garage!!" Suki yelled.

"Oh no wonder there was so much junk in there. I figured we'd get rid of those stupid swords that Jasper and I play with when we get bored."Emmett said. Really Emmett you chose now to speak your mind. I glanced at Suki who was standing up with smoke comeing out of her ears. Suki stood there in front of him and let out a low growl. Lighting started showing up and rain was pouring so fast I thought the house would sink. Suki's hands started glowing a crimson red color and by the look on Kira's face I could tell something destructive was going to happen.

"SUKI!!!!" Kira yelled.

**A/N so that's the end of this chapter please R&R. tell me your favorite part or least favorite part so I can improve and make this story better! Please R&R. Later **


	5. knowing

**Suki's P.O.V**

"Stop," Kira yelled. Even though I wanted to kill him my instincs told me not to. Something about him made me stop. I dismissed the lightning and made the rain slow down. What about him made me stop?

Emmett looked so scared that I started to regret what I did.

"I'm sorry I don'tknow what came over me," I appologized mostly to Carlisle than to Emmett. I glanced at everyone before I looked down. They all looked like they were going to puke. Oops!

"Well I wish I could say it was okay but you almost killed us. Still Emmett said something that he shouldn't have so he needs to appologize," Carlisle said looking at Emmett.

"Well actually I was more afraid of what Suki would aim at" Kira added, "she hasn't completed her training so she might have killed me if she would have gone through with the attack."

"See Carlisle," Emmett said, " I shouldn't have to say anything to her she almost killed me!"

"And if you don't shut up I _will_ kill you" I yelled back then sweetly added "Anyway as I was saying before, I'm Suki usually I don't threaten people or vampires and actually I didn't even kill anybody when we went to Tokyo because as Kira said I'm not done with my training, well if you count like seven demons and three humans anybody oh wait no five humas woops!"

They looked at me like I was crazy. I just shruged it off and took my seat back beside Kira who elbowed me in the ribs.

"So your saying you usually don't try to kill people if they insult you," Jacob asked

"Grandpa" Nessie said looking up at him " They're demons and know about us isn't that cool?" She hopped off the couch and lifted her arms so he would carry her.

"You two are demons, the Volturi said that you were only a legend and exsisted in farytales and such. Please tell me more about yourselvs," Carlisle said with so much excitement I thought he would pee in his pants. That is if he could.

"Well" I began, "There are many villages where priest kill our kind. Our clan of demons didn't want to be appart of all the wars so we left to South of Tokyo. I don't know much because I wasn't born around that time but I know Kira was little around that time so yeah maybe she should be the one telling you this," They all shifted their gaze towards

Kira who could care less about what they thought. Then Jacob blurted out, " How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen years old," Kira responded. More like centuries.

"Hmm" he paused for a brief moment, " I don't belive you. Tell me you real age and birthday, I want a year too"

She thought for a while. Its not like it that hard of a question!

" Febuary 10 that all I'm gana give you." He gave her a stern look.

"What year let me guess….1873, 70 B.C.E, 1 C.E." They stared at each other for a long time. I decided to use one of my favorite skilled our Dragon Clan developed, telepathy.

"_kira what in the world why are you staring at him like that?" I asked_

"_He remides me of that ungratful mutt Kouga!"_

"_So that doesn't give you an excuse to stare him down like that I think he's gana get nightmares."_

"_I'm not going to let this fool know my real age besides I think that the older guy Carlisle is a doctor so tell him to go find a new house oh and give him three days to find one. I don't like ther vibe I'm getting from grizzley over there." She moved her eyes from Jacob to Emmett and then onto the floor._

"_Hm, he never did tell us what was wrong with him. Oh well what does it matter we'll be leaving back to Japan in a couple of years anyway it's not like we are staying here that long remember I'm still not done training with sesshomaru."_

"_Nooo! I don't want to leave and how could I forget that your not done with training I mean have you seen your own aim you almost killed Kagome while aiming at Hiten."_

"_Shut up! They're looking at us weird quick say something before it gets too akward!" _

"_okay"_

"Turn into a bat and fly into the moon!" Wow maybe I should have told her what to say.

"We don't turn into bats retard," Emmett said. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"So if you are staying at our house then where do we sleep," I asked getting tired as I spoke.

"Oh since Edward doesn't live here anymore I guess you could sleep there,and tomorrow we can sort things out. I suggest to you Emmett to start packing," he said.

"So who is this Edward and where is his room," I said not wanting to start another conversation.

" He's my daddy. I'll show you his room," Renesmee said taking my hand and leading us. The rest of them followed her. Something told me that this was going to be a long night.

**A/N: so this is the end of this chapter hope you liked it please R&R flames are allowed tell me what you think and don't worry bella edward alice esme inuyasha kagome and other characters will be in it soon and to show you how nice I am I posted two chapters. **


	6. More vampires!

**Kira's P.O.V**

As Suki and u went into this so called Edward's room I realized that it was my own room. "Where the heck is my bed and whats up with these lame CDs," I yelled at no on inparticularly.

"Wow Kira you had way better music than this," Suki said

" I no and where are all my paintings of our family?"

"You paint," I heard Jacob say " I would have never guessed no offense but you don't look like a painter." Suki looked at him like he grew a second head.

" If I don't look like a painter than what does a painter look like," I asked not wanting a response. He just shruged and walked out of the room.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that there is no bed in here. I guess you could possobly sleep on the floor" Carlisle suggested

" That would be fine considering that we've slept on the grass for so many years we're use to it," I said. Suki just nodded in agreedment.

After we got about four puffy blankets on the floor to sleep on I noticed that there was still something wrong with Emmett not that I cared or anything but it kind of bothered me. I was going to ask him when Carlisle said "Okay looks like we're all set so Emmett, Renesmee and I will be going. If there is anything you need please come and tell me I would be happy to assist you." Carlisle smiled and then they all disappeared but they forgot to shut the door.

"Suki go shut the door," I asked my half awake sister.

" You go shut the door your closer and more awake," she mummbled. If sesshomaru where here right now he would always take Suki's side so I would end up shutting the door. So since my spoiled little sister was to selfish and didn't respect her elders(not that I'm that much older than her but still) I was the one who ended up having to get up from an already warm spot and shut the door.

That night I had the weirdest dreams. I dreamt that Emmett came into the room and started to kiss me on the cheek(face if course) and held me in those big arms. I must've been mumbling stuff because I felt someone smack me across the face. Then I heard a knock on the door but when nobody answered somebody opened the door. I wanted to shout "HEY I JUST SHUT THAT DOOR!!" but I was to tired to even speek.

**Suki's P.O.V**

Once everything was ready Kira and I went to sleep. I always knew vampires didn't sleep but they could've at least kept it down alitte bit. I was to tired to tell Kira to make them shut up so I just suked it up and tried to fall asleep. I heard a knock on the door and then it silently opened so I pretended to be asleep. Of course I didn't do all that snoring crap because I could tell from their scent that they were vamps and lets face it, who would really fall for it. I was going to tell Kira to do the same thing but by the way she was snoring I knew that if I bothered her dhe would smack me into next week. When the door was fully opened I saw five figures. They looked thin and pale. I couldn't go into detaile about their appearance because my eyes were sort of drooping. Great I thought that meeting three vampires and a werewolf was over barring. One vampire that was a guy steped into the room. He kept walking until I could see his face clearly. He is pale, yep defenetly vampire, either that or scaried, and has bronze hair like Renesmee and was well built.

"Edward" whispered a calm gentle voice that sounded like my mother. At that thought I wanted to cry. "Leave them alone, you can find out what their thinking later. Now let them sleep." He started for the door but paused when he heard kira move and mumble something. He let out a chuckle.

"What is it," another voice said.

"Nothing" and with that they all disappeared. A few moments later I saw that again they forgot to close the door. I was to lazy to get up so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N so that's the end of this chappie so tell me what you think or I'll have to get Edward to come and force it outa you **

** R&R 3**


	7. Morning

**A/N I'm going to try and post every other day or every weekend so y'all need to watch out for that also if you want anything added to the story or have any questions feel free to pm me or review.**

**Chapter 7**

**Suki's P.O.V**

That night was horrible. I kept dreaming about all the vampires were trying to kill me. I'm pretty sure I know what Kira was dreaming about. Emmett. I tried to talk to her at night but she kept saying "Emmett come here and kiss me." It was disgusting. I was so grossed out I thought about jumping out the window. But of course that wouldn't do anything good because I would sleep on the mud.

I rolled over to face Kira but she was gone. It was empty. I looked around the room a little panicked. Where was she?

"Lookes like you finally woke up," said a familular voice. I sat up. "There's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry," she spoke again. The woman looked like she was in her 20's maybe, she is as pale as paper with honey colered eyes and caramel. She was small and slender yet less angular, more rounded than the others. She also had a heart shaped face.

She looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"Where's Kira" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"She's probably in the kitchen gorging on all the food we made," she gave me a warm loving smile. I got up and walked to where I thought was the bathroom. I opened the door just to see a little miniature mall in there. I mean there was probably more clothes in there than I have ever seen in my whole entire life and that's been a pretty long time.

I heard footsteps and I quickley closed the door.

"Hi," Renesmee said really happy and energeic. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi," I said back with the same energy as she did.

"Your sister's really funny, she told me about when you.." she trailed off thinking hard about what she was going to say. " Whoops! I forgot I bet if I asked her to tell me again she would," she skipped down the staires.

I walked into the kitchen and Kira was talking to another person. How many people lived in this house, ten!!

"Hey, you finally woke up. I didn't tell you because I thought you would panic and it would be funny but you figured it out," Kira said in between bites of her chocolate pancakes and bacon. " Oh this is Alice." She pointed to the short pixielike girl with small features and deep black hair cropped short and pionting in every direction and she was extremly thin.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said again very energeticly extending her arms out to hug me. I just backed away .

"Uh, hi I'm Suki and I'm assuming you live here too," I said. She looked at me up and down inspecting every inch of my body.

"You know what, we should go shoping. You could use some clothes from this year," Kira looked like she just saw a monster bot I just nodded with excitement.

"So that closet full of clothes is yours," I asked.

"Yup, oh let me introduce you to the rest of the family." We walked into the family room and there was a lot of people there.

She walked towards Carlisle and said "This is Carlisle the doctor and foster dad of the family." She continued moving towards Renesmee, "This is Renesmee, she is my brother, Edward's daughter." Nessie smiled and gave me a really tight hug.

"You don't have to introduce me to Emmett or Jacob. I already met them and I already know Carlisle and Nessie," I said. She looked at me and then skipped over to a guy with honey blond hair. He was lean and tall.

"This is Jasper," she said with a smile, "He can controll your moods and kill new born vampires and is also with me." Alice winked at him and then moved on. I saw him flinch at every move I take. Maybe it was because he is a vampire and me as a demon have the most purest and irresisteble blood.

"This is Esme, she's the mother," Esme smiled and waved at us.

"Bella is the new vampire,she is married to my brother,Edward, who can read people's minds and is the fastest."

"I bet I could beat him at a running contest," Kira said.

" I doubt it, he is very fast," Bella said. Kira rolled her eyes

"oh and I'm Alice as I said before,I can see into the future and love to shop." I nodded. Wow! She likes to shop too! This is great now I don't have to drag kira along woth me.

"Hey Alice , lookes like you have a new shoping buddie," Edward said looking at me.

"You like to shop too," Alice said jumping up and down. I felt a ball of energy unleash.

"Yes I was planning to shop in Japan but pain is the a-" I paused trying to think of a better word "pain in the butt Kira never let me go, so I was planing to go to New York after we got settled." Alice looked at Kira shamefully.

**A/n so that's the end hope you liked it R&R R&R R&R R&R =) **


	8. Training

**Chapter 8**

**Kira's P.O.V**

I'm so happy Alice likes to shop. Suki has been planning this big shopping trip ever since we got back from Japan. She always tried to get me into a dress but now I'm free!

Alice and Suki were jumping up and down.

"Kira can you come with us," Suki asked me.

"No," I simply responded.

"Please please please please please can you come." She made the puppy dog face that Sesshomaru always fell for. Well that doesn't work on me!

"No, I'm not going and neither are you."

"**What**," Suki and Alice said at the same time.

"We promised Sesshomaru that I would train you as soon as we get home. Don't you want to be able to controll crimson dragon and the weather perfectly so you don't have to worry about hitting the wrong person when you are fighting demons or anything really." I could tell by the look on her face that she was convinced.

"Lets go," she said all droopy, "where are we ganna train."

"Outside," I said.

"Obiously, I meant where outside." I felt kind of stupid at my answer I had given her.

" In the yard, you're ganna kill some trees and let's try to keep it that way."

We walked outside to where I had marked a little red dot on one tree in the middle of a forrest. I turned around and saw that all the Cullens and Jacob where following us.

"You guys would want to step back. Suki can be dangerous to be around when she is training," I said hoping that they would do as I said and step back. To my surprise Emmett was the only one who didn't. I rolled my eyes and giggled slightly at the thought of Emmett being struck by lightning and hosed down by tons of rain that Suki produced. Edward might have read my thoughts because he chuckled. Everybody looked at us curiously and Edward told Bella that he would tell her later. I urned around and started explaining what I wanted Suki to do.

"First I want you to use Crimson Dragon to set the tree and only the tree with the red dot on it. Then I want you to make it rain hard enough to put out the fire and make it hot enough to evaporate the water then make the wind blow strong to get the ashes of the property." She nodded and looked for the red dot.

When she was ready her hands started glowing like they had before. She extended her arms forward and put her thumbs,pinkies, and edge of her palms together and extending the rest of her fingers. In the middle of her hands was a red dragon. It looked as id it was flying out of the palms of her hands. It was swirling it's head towards the tree with the red mark. Clouds where starting to get pich black like just befroe a really hevy thunder storm. The dragon neared the tree but made a sudden turn to the tree next to it. The drangon wrapped its long tail around the trunk and started glowing red. Instantly the trees were set on fire. The fire crackled and then all the trees were turned to ash.

Suki made it rain only in the part that she destroyed. I was a little irratated because she got all the trees except fot the one I told her to burn. The drangon evaporated away and I was just about to yell at her saying that she needs more practice and if she ever wanted to go shopping the answer would always be no until she was able to use her powers perfecly, but she yelled something instead.

"RINGO!!!!" Ringo? Ringo was Suki's pet dragon. Along side of him was Kirara. Sango gave her to me(right before she died) since she mated with my pet, Neru (NeeRoo).

Ringo is small and red with two small blue horns at the top of his head and tiny wings alonf his back. His eyes are green and has a long tail with one of those pokey, spikey,ball things at the end of it. Under his neck and all the way to the end of his tail,not including the bally thingy, is yellow.

Kirara was pregnant when I left her and my poor cat. She is small and fluffy.

"Ringo what are you doing here boy," Suki asked ignoring the fact that Ringo couldn't talk.

"A kitty," Nessie said running towards my cat. Kirara quickly growled at her and Nessie ran to her father crying.

"Sorry honey, Kirara is pregnant and thought you were going to do something bad to her," I said apologeticly.

I stared at the Cullens. Edward and Bella were trying to comfort their daughter, Carlisle was staring at our pets in amazment, Esme just stood there smiling with one hand on his shoulder, Alice sat on a large rock texting or mabe shopping online, Jasper was trying to make her look at Ringo, and Jacob and Emmett had their mouthes hanging on the floorwith eyes wide staring at Suki to the mess she made.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I can't beleve I almost got killed by that! I stared at Suki in disbelif. I turned my attention on Kira. Somehow I felt atrackted to her. Maybe we could hang out. Edward stared at me looking disgusted.

"What," I said annoyed.

"Emmett she just got dumped and I think her sister will kill you,"he paused, "again." We all turned our attention to the animals who seemed like they just popped out of a fairy tale book.

"Well it's not her choice, it's Kira's." edward looked at me for a second then chuckled.

"What _now,_" I whined.

"you'll see."

Suki came over with Ringo following and she didn't look so happy.

"You,"she screamed so loud people in Florida could hear, " are Not ganna date my sister." I thought about what I was going to say before I said it because I did not want to get her any more pissed off that she already was.

"Well," I began, "It isn't your choice. And aren't you the younger sister" she nodded, " Then isn't Kira supose to be the one protecting you from guys not the other way around." She laughed. What was so funny? I looked down at Ringo. He growled at me baring all his pointy teeth. Kira yelled at Suki something in Japanese and she rolled her eyes and skipped all the way back to her. While she was yelling Suki,looking clearly annoyed, folded her arms across her chest trying to ignore every word that came out of Kira's mouth. She kind of reminded me of _her._

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to post more often but it's hard when you have writer's block. So pm me any ideas you have and don't forget to press that little button .R&R**

**Love,**

**White dragon =D **


	9. meeting more wolves

**Chapter 9**

**Kira's P.O.V**

We were just about to go back inside when two people came out of nowhere.

"Hey"said a woman.

"Wait up for us," yelled a guy who could have been mistaken for Jacob only a younger version. He looked about Suki's age.

Bella turned around followed by jacob and Renesmee.

"Hey Seth, Leah," Carlisle said. They ran to catch up to us.

"_Uhg! That scen," I told Suki_

"_What are you talking about Kira I think it's a wonderful scent and that guy,Seth I think, he's kinda cute," Suki said looking at Seth._

Well if she ruins my chances to date Emmett then I'll ruin her chances in dating Seth though I know she's to good for him, or maybe it's the other way around.

She looked at me then yelled in Japanese, " Don't do anything to him Kira or I'll ruin your chances with you know who and if you don't do it I'll set you up on a date with him." I swear if they weren't around us she would be on her knees.

Seth looked questionatlly at us.

"Hi," he said glancing at both of us but mostley at Suki, "I'm Seth, who are you two?"

"I'm Suki and that's my older sister Kira." Leah and Suki glared at each other. After what seemed like an eternity Suki pulled away and said, " Come on Ringo, I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning and scare Kira again. She happily skipped off.

"Well that was strange," I said then yelled after her, " Hey, Ringo didn't scare me I was just surprised."

She yelled back, "And your face was priceless, oh and Emmett Kira likes,whoops excuse me, _loves_ you too." Then she ran and slamed the door only to make it break into pieces.

Now I was infuriated at what Suki had said.

"Your getting it now," I screamed. I ran to my room in search of Suki.

** Bella's P.O.V**

Kira has feelings for Emmett! That is so awful. I don't think he likes her. Maybe he does. He's been talking a lot more since she's arrived.

I was draged out of my thought when I heard Suki cry "It was just a joke,".

Suddenly I a loud _thump_. I looked over to my beautiful husband. He looked like he was trying to read someones mind but couldn't. I heard a window break and saw Suki run so fast it looked blurry. Kira was runing after her muttering awful things. Suki looked scared. I would too if I had a sister like that.

Alice said something to Jasper that I didn't catch but when Kira suddenly stoped I knew what she said, "Jasper stop doing that thing with the emotions."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hurt me,"Suki cried.

"That's all you're going to say after you totally embarased me,"Kira said. Suki backed up a bit. What was she doing? She could have been in Mexico by now. She didn't look as scared as I thought she would be.

"Carlisle," I whispered knowing everybody could hear me, "do something before it gets out of control." He nodded. Even though he probably didn't know what to do he kindly walked over to where Kira and Suki were.

"Ladies,"he began, "pleade could we settle this in a more appropriate way?"

"No," Kira muttered. Carlisle frowned at her.

"You know I could easily call Sesshomaru and tell him that your being disrespectful to the elderly and attempted to kill me again. Then you will be in a wagon full of trouble," Suki said smirking slightly.

"You nor Sesshomaru have phones and I don't think you'll be alive long enough to make a phone call to him," Kira was now annoyed more than ever.

Suki stuck her tongue out just like Alice does.

"So can you two talk this over so you won't kill each other," Carlsle asked hopefully. The two sisters looked at each other.

"I'm going to go to sleep or I'll be scarier than Kira in the morning," Suki said and walked off.

I turned to face Edward. He was carrying Renesmee because she fell asleep.

He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before we walked off in the direction of the cottage.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and sorry that I didn't post often. My dad kept getting on and I didn't have time with all the test. Please R&R so I'll post faster.**


	10. AN

**A\N: okay I no I haven't posted in a while and that's because of school and because my notebook fell apart and everything is a mess. Also I don't exacly know where I want to go with this story but once I get everything figured out I'll post up fast now that I'm out of school. =)**


	11. Together Finally

**Okay so kinda took a break but now I'm back and I have the whole story planed out! I might do a sequel but I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Kira's P.O.V**

We all watched Suki as she went inside the house. Soon everybody followed except for Emmett and I. I was just about to go inside when he spoke.

"Kira can I talk to you." I didn't know whether to say yes or to run and never come back to eliminate my embarrassment.

"Sure," I responded. We walked through the forest until we were out of hearing range. Then he started to speak.

"Is what your sister said true, do you really like me," he questioned. There was a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Maybe," I said. He smiled.

"That's good because I like you too," I was surprised he said that. Then out of nowhere he crushed his lips into mine. The kiss was full of passion and love. Finally I pulled away and started breathing heavily. I didn't know what to say. Did he really like me? Was this some sick joke? A wave of questions hit me. Maybe he didn't like me. I quickly pushed those thoughts aside when I saw that he was staring at me.

"What," I asked. He just shook his head.

"Are we like a couple now," he asked. I shrugged. That was a good question. I thought I was not ready for a nother relationship since my last one ended horribly.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kouga kissed me. His kiss was full of lust and desire. I couldn't help but to pull away. Just then Kagome walked by with Inuyasha by her side. Their fingers were entwined together._

_"Hey Kira, Kouga," she said while passing in front of us. Kouga glared at the happy couple. Then when they were gone he faced me. I looked into his eyes. They were cold and dark. _

_"Kira,"he began and sighed, "I only dated you to get closer to Kagome, but I don't think that I'll ever marry her so I want to break up." I stared at him. Tears began streaming down my face. How could I have ever loved him. I ran towards my house and started beating things. Suki made me swear that I would never date any demon again._

_* END OF FLASHBACK*_

We walked around for minutes. Minutes turning into hours. Until we finally decided to go back.

We got to the house and walked in. when we walked in I saw everybody in the living room. Suki was in the corner stareing at nothing, Bella, Alice, and Esme were dry sobbing, and the rest were pacing.

"What's wrong," I asked. I was kind of scared for what's to come.

"Nessie is missing," Edward said wearily.

**A\N: okay so what do you think? I might post tomorrow maybe. It depends on how many reviews I get. :^D**


	12. Planning

**Chapter 11**

**Kira's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean she's missing she can't be," Emmett said frantically.I didn't know how to react. We just met this girl yesterday and now she's missing. I looked over to Suki. She was sitting in a corner looking lost. Maybe she had a bond with Renesmee during the day or something because she normaly would be the last to want to help. She had been crying. It was obvious. Her face was wet and her eyes were puffy and red.

My heart shattered just waching her. I walked towards her slowly and tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back.

"I picked up Sesshomaru's scent"she said whispered faintly.

"What," I was shocked. He swore to Suki that he would never do anything to harm anybody again. Now I understood why she was crying.

Suki always had a very close bond with Sesshomaru since our parents died. He was like a seconed father to her and she probably is disappointed that he broke his promise he made.

"You know the person who did this," Edward growled. He turned from sad to mad.

"He was my trainer and was going to be Suki's but I guess she doesn't want to see him because of this," I explained. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do." Bella asked Carlisle. He was deep in though for about ten minutes until he spoke, "We should go after this Sesshomaru person. Kira, Suki would you help us find him." I thought for a second. Were they going to kill him. They can't be serious. He's more powerful and feared by most of the demonds around. Suki would never agree to do this. She loves him to much and I won't either. Not from love but fear that he would kill me. He knows all my strengths and weaknesses. If we attack him he would kill us withing the first few minutes. I was draged out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

"So will you do it or not," edward asked.

"I thought you could read minds," I asked.

"Somethings blocking it. I'm not sure what it is but I can't read it. Not that I wanted to." Suki must have put a blocked it so he won't hear our conversations.

"Are you planning to kill him. Because if you are Suki and I will not help," I answered the question.

"I know that it would be tough to see the man that taught you all the skills you have today die in front of you but that is what it will result to because he probably won't just hand her over. So could you please reconsider-" I cut Carlisle off.

"It's not that its just that he is really powerful and he would kill us in like fifteen seconds."

"I could take him," Emmett said overly confident. Suki busted out laughing so hard she fell off the chair and turned red.

"You *huff* really think *huff* you could take him," she said out of breath. At least her mood turned around.

"Well ya, I mean how strong could he be," he asked.

"He is one of the most feared demons alive Emmett, what part of that do you not understand," she said more serious now. He just shruged and continued on with whatever he was doing.

**Suki's P.O.V**

Fighting with Sesshomaru wouldn't be that bad. He did kidnap a kid that obviasly meant a lot to these people. Maybe I would be up for the challenge. He wouldn't kill me or Kira but maybe he would kill Emmett. 'Stop it Suki. That guy means a lot to your sister and if he did die she would be devistated and you would be dead so stop being so hard on him.' I told myself.

I wonder how Inuyasha would react to all of this. He won't like it. Espesialy because one of his three kids loves their uncle very much. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Am I going to go and make a fool of myself or not. Hey, maybe when all of this is over I can go shopping. My closet _is_ empty and it would be a great victory or loss trip. With how much I'm spending I would have to get a job. Oh, I know, I could work at a weather station thingy.

"Really, we are in the middle of a crisis and your thinking about shopping and getting a job at the weather station," Edward said. I had forgoten that I put my boundry down and he could hear my thoughts.

"Stay out of my head Edward, a lot goes up in there and I don't want you to be in it."

"So what are we going to do Carlisle. My daughter is probably suffering right now and we haven't even cum up with anything," Bella whined.

"I'm hungry Kira feed me," I whined like a two year old. She stared at me funny.

"What," I asked.

"What do you think I have the kitchen right here, go make it yourself you know how to cook more than me." Sometimes I really want to punch that girl. I got up and headed towards the kitchen then turned and swiched my direction. I decided to go to the garage where there should be most of the stuff we left here. I went through some boxes until I found what I was looking for. In the box layed my swored. The one my father gave my mother who gave it to Kira who was told to give it to me when I was able to control my powers. Though I still can't control my poweres I decided to pick it up. Instantly, it transformed. I ran my finger on the blade.

Once I was done gawking at it I decided to put it up in case Kira came and went back with the others.

When I got there they were already making plans.

".. after we do that we ask nicley to give her back to us. If he refuses to then we attack," Carlisle explained.

"You don't have any idea of what your getting yourself into," Kira warned them yet again. I rolled my eyes.

"Let them do what they want Kira and we should help. It is kinda our falt that this happened. If we never came he would never have done this," I told her.

"I don't know, you've seen what he is capable of and I don't want to die yet."

"You have been alive for.. a very long time and you still want to live with the guilt that if Renesmee does die that you could have been there to stop it." She sighed. I finally got my message across and she agreed. The next couple of days would be chaios.

"Um.. Emmett," Bella spoke.

"Ya."

"I called Rosalie as soon as I found out she was missing. She said that she is coming as soon as possible to help, I'm sorry."

**A/N : okay because I am not getting any reviews I am starting to thing that I shouldn't go on with this story. So tell me what you think. Give me your ****honest**** opinion, should I go on or not.**


	13. fun with weather

**Chapter 12**

**Emmett's P.O.V**

What! Rosalie is coming back. I finally forgot about her and moved on to Kira and now she's coming back.

"Emmett I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking at the time," Bella apologized for the hundreth time.

I sighed deeply, "It's fine Bella, one more person to help." Kira looked at me with worried eyes. Maybe she was worried that I might go back to Rosalie and dump her like her ex boyfriend. I won't do that though.

" I think it's time to hit the hay don't you think so too sis," Suki said after a very long moment. She nodded and they both walked to there room. I sat down beside Esme.

What if she wants me back? What will I do, run back into her arms and forget about Kira. No, I can't do that. Even if I still have feelings for her and I do want it to work out between us. It had only been like two hours that we are together and now I want to break up with her to be with Rosalie. But she is happy with Felix. How can she pick him over me? We have been together for almost a century and she picks him. Sure he may be on the Voturi but how will that benefit her? What if she broke down like she did before, he doesn't know a thing about her so how will he be able to calm her? That just gets me mad and I am pretty sure Edward's reading my mind right now and thinks that I'm am being over dramatic but you know what Edward, I don't care.

There is way to much going on to even think about going into panic mode so I"ll just try to relax. I tried to clear my mind but I couldn't take Rosalie off my mind. I tried waching television but it didn't help much espesialy when those stupid commersials came on and I had nothing to entertain me. I also tried playing video games and it helped some. Reading didn't help at all. I got so bored that I started talking to myself.

It was 3:00 and Bella and Edward were still here. They decided to stay until Renesmee was found so I wasn't so alone. Bella dry sobbed off and on and kept apologizing to me agan and again until I wanted to rip my head off. Edward read my thoughts as usual and chuckeled every now and then.

Finally morning came. Suki was the first to wake up this time and then it was Ringo and then Kira and her cat. Esme made a big breakfast as usual and included their 'pets'. I was surprised that they finished it all. Every single bite was eaten. They sure had big stomachs even though they looked like they would only eat a salad or small meal. Ringo as usual growled at me. I'm still not sure what I did to him but I will try to stay out of his way which means don't go near Suki because he folows her like a little slave. After breakfast some of the family went hunting. I would have gone too but I wanted to be with Kira.

Kira and Suki trained all morning. She was improving every second that she was in the field. Alice tried to look into her visions to see when Rosalie was coming since her power on Renesmee was useless. She tried to fight the urge to go shopping but I know she will cave any minute now. Carlisle thinks it is not a good idea to go to Japan yet. That maybe she is not really kidnapped and just went for a walk or something and will return any minute now. Bella tried to keep her hopes up about it being what he said but I think that she didn't go for a walk and was kidnapped. What kid would go for a walk in the middle of the night without telling anybody. Well some kids might but I doubt that Renesmee is going to do that.

Kira and Suki walked inside the house.

"I'm tired. Kira you could of at least gave me a five minute break. Its not like I will actually fight any demons anytime soon." Suki complained

"You never know. If you keep getting better at this rate you'll be able to start sword training this week" Kira responded. Suki's eyes widend intantly. You could tell from her expretion that she really wanted that sword.

"Really, are you kidding. That would be awsome," she said and with less enthusiasm she said, "I'm ganna watch some t.v." she walked over to the couch and flipped through the channels with a bored expression on her face. Then it lit up.

"hey, you never you never did train my weather controll," she said with a smile on her face.

Kira sighed, "What did you have in mind."

"Well…" she started, " I could do the opposite of whatever the weatherman said."

"No," Kira said almost instantly.

"Come on it'll be fun I promise," she said. Kira gave in after four minutes of constant begging.

"okay so who should my first victim be," she said with a small smirk playing on her lips. She turned to the nearest weather station and began to listen.

"_Good afternoon I'm Tom here with the weather. As you might of heard there is a heat wave and a drought in the middle of Florida. My instincts and research has brought me to the conclusion that it may end in two weeks. We have Jared here live with us in Florida," _ the anouncer said. The screen was on Jared and you could see a beach in the background and many people in bathing suits and trunks.

_"thank you Tom, yes I am here on the beach live. As you can see it is so hot that many Florida residents are here crowded on the beach many are begging for it to rain but as you say the drought may be here for a while,"_ he went on talking and I saw Suki make a movement and suddenly it started snowing. The look on Jared's face was priceless. I began to chuckle.

_"Umm, Mother nature has had a change I thought I guess because it is now freezing cold down in Florida. I wish I would have brought a jacket. Well, I am usually right about weather but I guess not anymore. Many folks are packing their stuff and leaving to their homes. Uhh, it seems like there will be a slight chance of a snow storm," it started to rain hevily next, " now it is starting to rain?" he said in more of a question than a statement. " w-we might not see clear weather all day or maybe even tomorrow if it keepes up," he stammered. The screen then turned into a perfect day. Well for humans at least. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. "it seemes to me that I am being pranked. Who's up to this shananogon! This was not in my contract!" he began to yell._ At the same time I began to laugh so hard it must have caught Suki off guard because suddenly the man was blown away by a huge and I mean HUGE wind. It seemed as though it only hit him though.

"woops," Suki said and brought him right back to the camera. His hair was all shaken up and he looked tramatized.

_ "I have never in my life had such a rush like that!" he yelled. And to finish it off Suki made it thunder and lightning just like she did with me but did it so that it was so close to him that it set some of his skin on fire. "GET ME WATER NOW!" he panicked they attendid him right away. "WHO EVER PULLED THIS STUNT IS GANA GET IT AND YOU KNOW WHAT I QUIT," he stormed away from the camara guy cursing under his breath. And it immediately went to commersial about some cat food._

Kira turned off the t.v and we all burst into laughter. Alice must have heard us because she walked in the room.

"what are you guys all happy about,"she asked tilting her head to the side.

"nothing," we all said at the same time after we calmed down.

"Well I finally found out when Rosalie's coming," she paused expecting a response, "she will be comeing three days from now."

Reality set in alittle. My happy mood was gone and I was back to the same old questions. -

A/N:**So sorry for the long wait. I had writers block. Anyways next update will be august 17(next tueday) I will try to update regularly from now on**


	14. another day

**Chapter 13**

**Kira's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up tired as usual and nervous. I had no idea of what was going to happen to Emmett and me. Was he going to run back into her arms the first time he saw her? Is she going to interfere with our relationship. What will I do if he does go back to her? Will I just go back to Japan with no thoughts about him or will I beg him to stay with me? These questions ran through my head all night. I wish I could stop worrying but right now it is impossible. I tossed and turned all night because I couldn't sleep. My mind was off in it's own little worry world where everything was a problem. I was low on energy so anything could annoy Emmett.

Kirara ha gone back to her mate Niru and Ringo had stayed behind to be with Suki. He was like he little minion. I rolled over to face my peacefully sleeping little sister. Ringo was at her side pretending to sleep. He does this all the time even if he is sleepy. If I were to sneak up on her and try to wake her or hurt her then he would bite me or something worse.

"Suki," I whispered trying to wake her up. Instantly, one of Ringo's eyes slightly opened. I tried again this time saying it a bit louder.

"SUKI!" she jumped a foot in the air and landed on the floor.

"what," she yelled back. I think I made her mad.

"I wanted to see if you were awake," her face turned red. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the room. That made her even more mad. I decided I was hungry and skipped into the kitchen to look for food.

"What are you doing up so early," Esme asked. I had been thinking so much I never thought about looking at the clock.

"what time is it?" she looked at her wrist and then back to me.

"it is five in the morning." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Five in the morning. I only got up that only when I had to train for my powers. I was still hungry though. I kept walking until I reached the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal to eat. While I was eating Suki walked in looking normal. That was weird. She usually does something to get back at me then she starts looking normal. She might have something under her sleeve or tail. Before my thought went away she quickly got my bowl of cereal and clashed it with my face making milk go everywhere.

"what was that for," I half yelled.

"for waking me up this early, now GOOD NIGHT,"she responded. She walked off and slammed the door.

"wow she is one grumpy person when you wake her up," Alice said standing by the door, "Carlisle told me to tell everyone that we will be leaving tomorrow as soon as Rose gets back." All I could do is nod. What was I supposed to do cheer. Yay the woman who cheated on my boyfriend and now probably is going to get him back. No, the least I could do was be nice and I'm not going to let one girl ruin my relationship. I sat there for a long time just thinking about how things were going to work out. More on the subject of how will I kill Sesshomaru. He is strong but there has to be a way. My mind was still spinning. I had to train a very grumpy sister today and I was exhausted from the previous nights. I wanted to rip my hair out with all these questions.

In the last couple of hours I was training Suki and was trying to consintraite at the same time about what would be the best attack on my trainer.

"Can I do my weather thing again," Suki asked once we were inside.

"No," I said automatically. Emmett suddenly was at her side and begging also.

"No, that guy lost his job because of you." Suki and Emmett pouted and begged and pleaded but I never gave in. the poor man quit his job and is probably now working at _McDonald's._

The day finally ended and I now lay in my bed. I didn't notice how tired I was until I hit the pillow and fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

**A/N: I know it is very short but it's the best I could do since I am back at school. Thank you to those who are still reading this. I will update again on August 24, 2010 next Tuesday. =DD**


	15. she's back

**Chapter 14**

**Emmett's P.O.V**

Rosalie is coming today. I didn't know if I was excited or terified. Carlisle pated my back. I guess he was trying to comfort me. It didn't work though, I was still anxious about her arival. I wondered if Felix would come with her. I guess he would seeing as she loved him so much. I reached over to give Kira a peck on the lips before exiting the room.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I cant wait to see Emmett. The only reason I even went out with Felix is because I was forced. They said they were tired of seeing him all moppy and stuff so they threatened me by saying that if I don't go out with Felix they would kill Emmett and maybe even the rest of the family. Once they decided this I figured Alice would see it in a vision so I begged her not to tell anyone or even think about it.

I still can't belive someone kidnapped Renesmee. I was shocked and ready to rip this person's head off. Hopfully they have a plan.

I walked onto the plane. Of course I recived stares from many people but I didn't even think about that. In three hours I would be in the Cullen house again and see all my family. Hopefully Alice didn't tell. I would be so mad at her. Maybe I would tell Emmett what happened and we could be together again.

Felix sat beside me and held my hand. I tried to give him hints like moving my hand or turning away from him so I could get away from the torture but he continued to mess with me. I couldn't take it anymore when he layed his hand on my iner thigh. I was about to get up and yell at him when finally the plane landed. I was surprised that he didn't say one word to me the whole trip.

We got off the plane and searched for Carlisle, who offered to pick us up.

"Rosalie," Carlisle yelled from behind me. I turned around and quickley walked towards him. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. It was nice to be around someone who actually cared for once.

"Hello Felix," Carlisle said extending his hand to shake. Felix shook his hand and Carlisle led us to his car.

"so Rosalie," he began, " how have you been. We've missed you especially Esme."

"I've been okay and I missed you all too," I said forcing a smile. Then him and Felix started a conversation. I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was focused on the fact that I had to see Emmett again and I might tell him about why I 'cheated' on him.

Also I had to worry about Renesmee. I can't imagine how Bella and Edward are taking this. I hopped that we find her soon or they might go insane.

The car ride was faster than I antisipated. We were at the drive way in three seconds. Immediately I saw Alice run toward the car. I got out a of the car and hugged her. She smiled from ear to ear and when she saw Felix she mouthed "are you okay". I simply nodded and gave her a small smile.

Then two strangers walked out of the house. Had they really replaced my that fast. I felt my stomach drop when I saw Emmett holding hands with another girl. I had expected something different. Once he caught sight of me he gave me a small smile avoiding eye contact.

I felt awful. He had already moved on. Even if I did that to him. I hope he still has feelings for me.

**A/n: I hoped you liked it I have been realy busy latley so sorry for another short chapter. I'll try to make them longer. Next update will be Septemer 7 .**


	16. Felix

Chapter 15

Kira's P.O.V.

I tried to act calm as the car pulled in. Alice was the first one out the door. Suki , Emmett and I went outside behind her. Esme was already outside. I heard Emmett take a deep breath. She stepped out and I was blown away. She was probably the most buetiful person I have ever seen. Her face was beautifuly sculpted, angelic almost. Her wavy golden locks of hair fell gracfuly over her back. I stared at her in awe and detected a bit of sadness in her eyes when she saw Emmett and me.

Then a second person stepped out. He had a pale face but his eyes weren't golden like the rest. They were red, ruby red and they were full of lust and desire.

He looked familiar. He must have thought the same thing also because he was staring at me with the same curiosity.

"Kira," he said after a moment of pure silence. I kept pondering on who he was.

"Kira," he said again a bit louder, "I thought you were dead."

Instantly I remembered him. Felix and I had been engaged for almost a year. I lived with him in Italy but when Suki was about to begin her lessons I had to go to Japan. Once I got there a fight erupted I fell unnconsios with the blows I received from the head. They told him I was dead and I forgot bits of my past.

"Felix," I yelled running towards him. He met me half way and pulled me into a tight hug. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy but I kept hugging until my arms grew sore. I remembered all the good times we had. We would dance under the moonlight to soft music. He would always make me laugh and was there when I needed him. It was true love.

I heard the sound of a foot tapping. I turned around and Suki was there right behind me.

"So," she began, " I have to be fifteen to figure out that Emmett was not the only vampire you dated." She spoke, not agrily, she was surprised.

"Ahh, you must be Suki, Kira talked a lot about you, though you don't look very bugerish," Felix said. She sighed heavily and walked toward Rosalie.

"Hi, I'm Suki Takahashi, you must be that girl Emmett kept trying to forget. I guess you must have been some influence that he can't get you out of his mind. You are pretty though, must be that darn venom," Suki ranted on and on about random things. I could tell that Rosalie was beginning to get uncomfortable. Then Suki said what she really didn't need to say.

"Don't worry they didn't have sex so you can go back with yor lover," you could see Emmett in the backround with his mouth wide open. She should really mind her own busniess.

She walked over to Emmett and grabed him by the arm and draged him towards Rosalie. At first he stayed put holding on to things so it would be harder but when he saw that flash of lightining he started walking towards her with fear of Suki doing to him what she did to the weather man.

"Y'all go talk somewhere private while they," she pointed towards us. " catch up on things and they, " she pointed towards the rest, " go pack things up for Japan ." Why did I have to have such a love meddling sister. She always knew how to fix relationships which really helped me out a lot. Though in this one I don't think there would be any fixing to do.

The rest of the people went inside to do as they were told and surprisingly so did Rosalie and Emmett.

Felix held my hand while we walked far enough so that we could get some privacy.

"So," he started. It felt a little akward at first but then it started to feel good. We talked for a long time making jokes finging out things we never knew about each other. Like I never knew that he has always wanted to go to Florida. I felt relaxed around him like I was meant to be with him. I never though I would see him again. I would always have flashbacks of the little things like us hanging out but I could never remember the face.

"I think we should start heading back toward the house before my sister startes getting curious," I announced. He nodded, took my hand and lead the way.

By the time we got back everyone was packed and ready to go. I think we took a little to long out there because the were just sitting there looking bored.

"Finally, y'all took hours in there they just took about therty minutes, gosh what were you two doing out there," Suki punished us.

"We better get going or we'll miss the flight," Carlisle said picking up his and Esme's bags. Suki had packed mine. We were planning on staying in Japan after it was all over. Hopefully it would be over soon

**AN: okay so I hoped you liked it I wish I could have updated sooner but since my birthday was coming up and I was really busy I couln't I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and thank you to everyone who is still reading this. Next update will be on Tuesday September 14 :D I hope you liked it. R&R**


	17. Japan!

**Chapter 16**

**Suki's P.O.V**

The plane ride was uneventful. Other than a couple humans snoring or crying, it was okay. I can't belive that we are actually going to fight other demons. It's going to be hard. I looked over to Kira. She was talking to Felix as usual. I haven't seen her talk so much in my life. As for Emmett he was talking to Rosalie and occasionally I would hear little giggles but I couldn't tell who they were coming from. Esme and Carlisle were looking out the window and talking very quite I could hardly hear them. Alice and Jasper were having one of those staring contest which I thought was odd because the don't have to blink so it could go on forever. As far as I know, Alice has five and Jasper has seven. Edward and Bella were reading and it was the same book. I was staring at the other people to see what they were doing. I got stuck with some kid, I think her name was Cassie who would look at me like I was a monster coming to eat her. She cried a couple times and her parents kept glareing at me. I wish I could do what I did to the weatherman to them. Jacob said that he would come later because his pack was not ready yet. And then it occurred to me.

'Kira, you know you could have used your transportation power to get us there right,' I thought

'Oh, I forgot, maybe next time,' she responded quickly before it went blank.

I really felt stupid sometimes. This could be the last time they see Renesmee and we forgot there is a faster way of getting us to her. Luckily I got the window seat. Ha now I can see who my next victim is. Before I could choose one the cars where getting bigger, and so was the ground and all the other things outside. I first had a dumb thought that everything was getting bigger and we were soon all, except the Cullens and Felix, are gana die. Then it accured to me that we were landing.

"A_ttention passengers we are now landing in Tokyo Japan please stay in your seats until we have comepletley landed" _said that annoying voice.

Once we had arrived Kira transported us to Inuyasha's house. He answered the door with a little Inuyasha minime tugging his ears. Good thing Kagome came and pryed his body off of him.

"Hey Kira, Suki, what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in Washington and who are they," he said. After he let us all in I introduced everyone and we all sat down in their family room to talk.

"The Cullens are here because Bella and Edwards daughter Renesme was kidnapped and we think Sesshomaru did it," Kira brefly explained.

"but what would he want to do with a half vampire," Kagome asked. We all shrugged our shoulderes.

"maybe he wanted to give Ren a gift or something, like a little sister."Inuyasha spoke for the first time in hours. I picked up Akia, Kagome's baby daughter and tried to make her laugh.

"Where is Hiroshi," I asked. Once I said his name he came running down the staires.

"Here I am," he yelled. That kid looked like Inuyasha but he had black hair like Kagome.

"I thought you forgot about me," he said walking towards us. He was always a bit shy but brave when he needed to be.

"who are they," he whispered in my ear. I introduced them for a seconded time and when it came to Emmett's turn his eyes lit up.

"How did you get all that muscle," asked. From there they bonded very quickly.

"anyway, can you tell us where we can find him so I can get my daughter back," Edward said impatiently.

"I wish I could tell you, all I know is that he came here earlier and asked for macarooni and cheese. When I asked him why he wanted it all he said is to shut up and give it to him. Maybe he was gana feed your kid," Inuyasha said. From then on it was silent. Emmett went outside to play with Hishori and I was about to fall flat on my face because I was so tired.

**A/N: sorry its so short I'll update soon maybe not until awhile because I am very busy thank you for reading and please review. I can't get batter if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.**


	18. the end

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Everybody was sitting around talking. Is that all they could do, sit on their lazy butt's when my daughter is missing. We should be out looking for her not sitting and laughing. Bella has been dry sobbing every noght and it breaks my heart. I wish we could just find Renesme before she gets hurt. We have been so stressed. Suki and Kira had to sleep. In the morining they will lead us to Sesshomaru. He might not let us take Renesmee so we'll attack him.

The next morning I could tell everybody awas nervouse. From what they've told us this Sesshomaru guy or demon was not the weakest, but we can take him. At least that's what Emmett keeps saying. Everyone had been practicing. I just hope nobody gets hurt.

"Okay are we all ready," Carlisle said. We all noddded.

"Then let's go," Kira said already beginning to walk.

It seemed like we had walked for hours. We were in a never ending patchof forrest! Everyone was walking in pairs. Carlisle and esme were behind Kira and Felix. Rosalie and Emmett were in front of Bella and me, and Suki was walking behind us with some guy named Rya. The trees swayed left and right in rythym to the breeze. Then I heard her.

"Daddy, mommy, I'm over here!" We all stopped. Renesmee was behind a man. He must have been Sesshomaru. Renesmee ran over to us smiling.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt her," Sesshomaru said. His voice was loud and deep, "I didn't do anything to her. I was trying to get Kira and Suki into Japan before it's time."

"In time for what, and couldn't you just tell us to come when you were in Forks instead of doing all this. It would have been much faster and easier," Kira interupted. He was silent for a minute.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore, you'r here and you need to know that one of Naraku's incarnations is back. You need to come with me. We have very little time to prepare."

"but that's impossible, we killed him," Suki said stepping towasrds him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's time for you to leave," he said to us, " We wouldn't want yo to get caught in this mess."

_Three years later_

"Hey Emmett you got a letter," Edward told me. I took the letter from his hand and opened it. It was from Kira. We haven't heard from them since we got Renesmee back.

_Dear Cullens,_

_It was a very fun time meeting you. The fight with the demon went great. It was not long. It turns out he wasn't as strong as we thought he would be. Suki, along with many others got hurt, but that was only because they were not prepared enough. Oh well they will live. Felix and I got married last year. I hope Emmett and Rosalie are still together and Felix apologizes for doing what he did. Also Suki confessed she has been dating a guy named Rya for almost FOUR YEARS! Can you believe that. She has kept the secret from me an I didn't find out about it until last week. Anyways I have decided that you crazy Cullens can keep the house, but just a remider Suki will come back for her father's swords. I hope you all can live your lives with peace._

_Sinceraly,_

_Takahashi sisters_

**A/N : this is the end of this story, I am sooo sorry for the long delay I might be writing another story but not sure. R/R :)**


End file.
